the_red_mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangrel
Nickname: Outlanders Sect Of all vampires, the Gangrel are perhaps closest to their inner nature These nomadic loners spurn the constraints of society, comfort of the wilderness. How they avoid the wrath of the werewolves is unknown; perhaps it has something to do with the fact that the Gangrel are themselves shapeshifters. When a mortal speaks of a vampire changing into a wolf or a bat, she is probably speaking of a Gangrel. A glint of red eyes in the darkness, the scent of a predator's musk, a flash of fangs, the sound of flesh tearing: These mark the presence of the Gangrel. More than any other Clan, the Gangrel resemble the beasts associated with the legends of vampires: Bats, wolves, and other creatures of darkness. Indeed, the Outlanders may develop the ability to transform themselves into these and other, more primal forms. The Gangrel have other characteristics in common with animals as well. Many shun the elaborate social constructs of both Kindred and kine. A number of them prefer to move alone or as a member of small packs or coteries. Most are tough and, when pressed, ferocious. And when Gangrel succumb to the depredations of the Beast, they are left with some feature redolent of the animal kingdom. Most Gangrel ally with the Camarilla if only for the tenuous benefits of 'protection' a court provides against Sabbat and other unwanteds in an area. Clan Disciplines ANIMALISM, FORTITUDE, PROTEAN Appearance Gangrel's harsh unlifestyle and lack of interest in fashion often make them seem rugged and wild. Couple this with the animal features common among the clan, and Gangrel sometimes appear downright frightening. Some mortals and Kindred find a certain predatory beauty in the Gangrel, though this can lead to a dangerous misjudgment of the Gangrel's intentions. Havens Gangrel often make no permanent havens, steeping wherever they can find shelter from the sun. Gangrel with sufficient mastery of the Protean Discipline sleep in the very earth, lairing in parks and other spots of natural terrain. Although many Gangrel prefer to lair in the wild to travel from place to place, they are as vulnerable to attack by werewolves as other Kindred are, and so they are often forced to remain in the city's confines. Background Gangrel sire childer like they seek prey: After long hunts during which the prospective childe doesn't even know she's being followed. Creating a fledgling means sharing limited resources, so each sire-childe relationship is unique and significant. Gangrel Embrace for a variety of reasons, as do most Kindred, but do not pass on the Curse lightly or commonly. If a generalization must be made, it could by said that Gangrel prefer to Embrace loners, those who have the physical and emotional resiliency to survive the shock of' the Change. The sire's training, what little there is, tends to be gruff and harsh; most Gangrel must discover the vagaries of unlife largely on their own. Character Creation Sufficiency is the Gangrel hallmark, and many have outsider or loner personality archetypes. Physical Attributes are far and away most frequent, as are Talents with a smattering of Skills and Knowledges. Many Gangrel focus on Disciplines rather than Backgrounds, preferring to rely on themselves more than others. Gangrel almost never have significant Resources, Influence, or Retainers. Clan Weakness Gangrel are very close to the Beast Within; as they succumb to it, it leaves its mark on their bodies. Every time a Gangrel frenzies, she gains an animalistic feature. This feature is determined by the player and Storyteller; it might be tufted ears, a pelt, a tail, catlike eyes, a snarling voice, tusks, even scales or feathers. Every five such features acquired permanently reduce one of the Gangrel's Social Attributes by one. Organization Gangrel have no true organization to speak of. Vampires of great age and great deeds are typically shown respect, though the young are by no means subservient. Outlanders occasionally meet ill groups known as "Gathers"; at these festivals, vampires dance, feast and tell stories of their travels Disputes between Gangrel are often settled through ritual combat to first blood or submission; while savage, these fights rarely result in the loser's Final Death. Gangrel commonly hunt alone though occasionally two or more Gangrel unite in a coterie of sorts (a "pride" or "pack"). Additional Reading The Reference's Desk Gangrel Page The V20 Subnet's Gangrel Page